Moneylenders
The Landowners & Moneylenders mod by Duh is a continuation of the Bank of Calradia mod by Garnier and Keedo420. This page however, serves the purpose of explaining how this function works, and how you you can use it to your benefit. In order to use the Moneylenders & Landowners interface, you must enter a town, scroll down the the bottom of the menu and select "Visit the Landlords and Moneylenders." Moneylenders are exactly that: moneylenders. This function differs, however from the Bank of Calradia in that each borrowing is specific to the town you lend it from, and the interest rate is specific to the town in question as well. The amount you can borrow at one time is based on your current relation with the town you are borrowing from. The lower your relation, the lower amount of cash you can borrow at any time. The interest rate starts at 20%, so don't borrow more than you earn unless you know you can spend that money to earn more than you borrowed before the 2 weeks is up. Failing to pay back the loan will decrease both your relation with the town you borrowed from, your honour and increase the interest rate of further loans in that town. Landowning is a lucrative business. When buying land (doable by moving the slider from left to right and clicking verify) it is best to pay out of your wallet as it is impossible to pay back a loan solely with money earnt from landowning. There are two financial strategies when it comes to landowning, negative gearing and positive gearing. Negative Gearing (or Flipping) ]] Negative gearing is a strategy which means buying land to sell when it's more valuable. This works best when you buy land in a town with low land prices that you speculate will increase fairly soon. This is a good strategy to conduct with Swadian towns (most especially Suno), as they receive the most trade overall but are most susceptible to attacks from all directions. This method, however is not a short-term strategy and requires a lot of economical acumen on your part in order to work out. The profit margin is lower, but you make gains faster. Positive Gearing (or Buy and Hold) Positive gearing involves buying land to earn money on a fortnightly basis. Positive gearing is a long-term strategy which provides money for an indefinite amount of time, however it will take a fair amount of time (the mean time for it to profit from the purchase is 20 weeks). It is effective with highly defended, high trade towns (like Praven, Jelkala) The rents are based on the population (the maximum population is 30000) and the prosperity of the town. One acre can support 200 people. If the population and the land are in balance, the player receives a rent of '(prosperity - 50) + 100)' denars for every acre he owns. If a surplus of land exists, every acre above the required amount causes a penality of -1, which is applied to the overall rent of all acres (prosperity - 50) + 100) - surplus). Should the surplus be larger than 15 acres, the acres outside of the 15 surplus range are not rented anymore and the player still has to pay upkeep for them (50 denars each). All the player's other acres receive the calculated rent (prosperity - 50) + 100) - surplus). de:Geldverleiher_&_Landbesitzer Category:Finances Category:Mods Category:Advice